He Who Has Arrived
by HayateKogami009
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, the former pirate and the notorious vagabond, and Sakura Honda, the little queen of The Land of Hearts, have created a vow. It is said that the mirror has also different purpose; to guard as the boundary between the the human realm and The Realm of Dreams. However, Arthur has unintentionally opened the mirror and was caught. England/Cardverse! Fem! Japan. One-shot.


A/N: AsaSaku one-shot. Cardverse! Fem! Japan/England. Reviews are greatly welcomed~

{He Who Have Arrived}

An old fellow from the islands of Great Britain rummaged through the boundary of reality and dreams after a speckle of red was seen on an extremely familiar figure. Arthur Kirkland, was his name. He was an infamous man who sought for treasures, great fames and lands. To put it simply, he was someone who yearned for the Earth's great riches to be his acquirement.

However, the moment his keen eyes managed to pick the woman to his interest, he has defied the highest law between the humans and the spirits; The opening of the gates of The Lost Kingdom.

"Ignorance is truly a bliss." Says the voice of that of a woman's. Her steps clacking with echoes throughout the eerie corridor. Candles were lit all around the area. Yet she preferred to stay within the shadows.

By the middle, there sat the first human of The Lost Kingdom, eyes lowered and hands bounded with chains. His face, downed, filled with nothing but monotone.

"Why won't you speak?" The woman from the shadows inquires, her eyes glowing red. Arthur looks up, revealing his green eyes, raging with impatience. Thick eyebrows were also knitted over. "Oh my... That's a rather beautiful expression you've got there, Mr. Kirkland."

"Needless to say, I've no need of your ridiculous compliment."

The woman sneers. "Ah. Well that was quite rude. But, I suppose I can let your head off this time for being a new outsider." She continues to walk around, her eyes not averting against the other's. "I see that you haven't really read that much."

"The bloody hell do you mean by that?"

"Oh. You know what. The pathway to The Lost Kingdom. You haven't really thought of how a "strange" world such as ours could exist, didn't you?" She chuckles. "Surely, those blasted Jokers have finally reached the news of your arrival."

"I don't really understand a single thing on what you mean..."

"Yes, yes, I am fully aware of that."

"Then, why won't you make this bloody clear? Who are you? Why have your brought me to this wretched place? Have you the slightest idea of the man you are talking to?"

"I should be asking the same. Have YOU the slightest idea of the woman you are talking to?"

Arthur clicks his tongue. The other's smile falters.

". . . Very well. I guess I have really forgotten about my manners."

The emerald eyed man pierced his eyes through the shadowed area as it slowly reveals the image of the woman he spoke to. He narrows his eyes in frustration, a sweat beading down. "The empress..."

"Empress...? Hmph. No. It is a queen, mind you." The "queen" swings her hand on the air with great vehemence which was a command for opening all lights in the palace. Her eyes were glowing even brighter red, just like the usual. Arthur was greatly astounded by the monochrome-colored hall, which is unfitting for a lady in red such as the empress.

"I, Sakura Honda, the Queen of the Land of Hearts, asks you, young man." There was immense coldness from the eyes of the little queen as she stood a distance away from the chained man. "Are you worthy to take my hand and become my servant?"

Arthur merely stared at her, bewildered. He blinks for a while, followed by a smirk. "To heed a request from a princess of another realm... I should tell you about how you have become a great empress in the other land."

"Irrelevant. You are at fault into bringing the key with you to enter The Lost Kingdom. You are a rather rare gaijin to find." A smile curls up. "No normal human can enter this place... But, you have..."

"What can I say? Perhaps, I am just a good ol' lucky fellow. I am a pirate after all. Now if you would be so kind, can you unseal these rusted cuffs?"

"... Very well"

Gaijin= Foreigner

A/N: Short chapter is short. I'm so sorry.


End file.
